


Rockets and Trash

by Crazy_fandom_gal



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, i am completely new to this, idk what else to tag this, just shocked, reader isnt hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_fandom_gal/pseuds/Crazy_fandom_gal
Summary: (NOTE: This is from my Tumblr)"Donatello was not prepared for this."Ok, so this high-key sucks but here ya go. A little Drabble of rottmnt Donatello. The reader isn't exactly stated as asexual, but I'm thinking of making a part 2, idk. I hope Donnie isn't too out of character in this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy!Reader is gender neutral.





	Rockets and Trash

Donatello was not prepared for this.

It had been just another night out with his brothers, patrolling the city, getting into trouble. He was itching to try out the new upgrades he made on his tech staff. He followed after his brothers as they ran across the tops of buildings, laughing and joking as they went. That's when he heard it.

Someone cried out, and the purple-clad turtle whipped his head towards the source of the noise. It sounded like it had come from the alley next to him. He glanced at his brothers to see them standing with the same looks on their faces. Without hesitation they walked over to the edge of the building to check things out.

Donnie peered over the edge to see you crouched on the ground. You were picking up something, he couldn't tell what it was from the rooftop. He slowly leaned forward to get a better look at both you and whatever you were holding. He didn't hear his brothers warning.

He accidentally leaned onto one of the buttons on his tech staff, and the thing went haywire. It snapped open and a rocket spewed out, just missing you and going into the large trash bin. Donnie didn't even think about it; he jumped down and pushed you down onto the ground, covering your body with his own. Trash flew everywhere as the contents of the container got blown into the air.

All the air left Donnie's lungs.

You were still in shock, your eyes wide as you processed what just happened. But Donatello still thought you were the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Your (E/C) eyes twinkled under the flickering alley light as you stared right back at him.

Then Donatello realized exactly what he did and what was happening.

The soft shell turtle jumped up like you burned him, his cheeks burning as bright as Raph's mask. He stuttered, feeling awkward and not at all in control of the situation or himself. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he couldn't take his eyes off of you.

You stared at the...turtle?...in front of you. Your eyes were wide as saucers as you tried to process what exactly was going on. You were just picking up your dropped phone when something flew past your head into the garbage bin, and then you were pushed to the ground by this... mutant? That has to be what the- turtle, definitely turtle- is. A mutant.

A part of you felt scared that this mutant would hurt you after seeing some of the things on the news.

But you realized that this mutant was trying to protect you, and you suddenly felt the need to say something, maybe thank them, for protecting you.

You cleared your throat, and Donnie's breath hitched. Here it comes. You were going to scream or tell him off or something.

But you didn't.

"Uh, thank you, mutant...turtle...person?" You didn't want to use the wrong pronouns in case the mutant went by certain ones, or none at all.

Donnie cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the stones weighing it down. "Y-yeah, uh, i-it's no problem. I'm Donatello," he held out a hand to help you up, and you tentatively accepted, suddenly feeling very shy. Donnie opened his mouth to say something else, when his oh so timely brothers arrived.

Suddenly you were surrounded by mutant turtles, and you didn't really know what to do. There was one wearing a blue mask that began to tease Donatello quietly, an orange one grabbed your hand and shook it as he rambled animatedly, and a huge turtle wearing red smiled at you toothily. You were slightly overwhelmed.

Don could tell that you were getting a little scared, so he found his cool and took charge of the situation. "Guys, chill out, you're scaring... uh... I didn't get your name?"

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N)," he repeated quietly to himself. He turned back to his brothers. "These are my brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

You couldn't stop the amused smile from spreading across your face. "Like the renaissance artists?"

"Yeah!" The orange one, Michelangelo, exclaimed excitedly. "We're also ninjas," he added, his eyes twinkling.

"Ok then," you stated slowly. "I guess I've just made some mutant turtle ninja friends?" You looked slightly hopeful at Donatello.

Donatello couldn't speak, but he must have nodded because you smiled brightly. His brothers crowded around you and began firing questions at you, but you seemed to take them in stride, since you answered each question wholeheartedly. Donnie let a small smile inch onto his face.

Friends, indeed.


End file.
